The Taste of Hate
by Elegant Solution
Summary: Mia/Holly J. Femslash, angry sex. Hatred can be a powerful emotion.


"Bitch," Mia growled, her hand raised in anger.

Holly J didn't cower, instead she smirked and folded her arms.

"I'm not scared of you Mama Mia," she snorted in amusement. Mia huffed and let her arm drop. Her hand smacked her thigh in anger. She never could win with Holly J.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Mia asked, her brown eyes turning into those of a hurt puppy dog. It made Holly J want to throw up. The words were on the tip of her tongue, itching to spill out all over Mia like a scalding liquid.

"Because you are a bitch," Holly J said simply like it was an everyday utterance.

Mia's eyes just filled with more hurt.

"What did I ever do to you?" she asked.

Holly J scoffed.

"You've only ruined my life. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You're an attention whore."

"You must be confusing me with yourself," Mia frowned and Holly J rolled her eyes.

"You walk around this school like you own it. Everyone else is fooled by your lies, but I know what you really are, Mia. You're a sad, lonely, whore that no one wants."

Mia drew in a sharp breath and the loud sound of her hand connecting with Holly J's cheek echoed off the bathroom walls. Holly J's mouth dropped open and she blinked away the white light dancing in front of her eyes.

"Bitch," Holly J growled and she shoved Mia back hard. Mia's head cracked against the wall and it left her stunned for a few moments. The pain throbbed in the back of her head as she lunged for Holly J.

The two ended up on the floor with Mia on top of Holly J. Holly J's sharp nails dug into Mia's tender flesh, the blood welling up beneath the strawberry blonde's well manicured nails. Mia squealed and pulled out of Holly J's grip. Her black hair spilled in front of her pretty face and she said nothing; Holly J just watched Mia's chest heave with her heavy pants. Mia looked at the bruise forming on Holly J's face and in that moment, she thought about how beautiful she looked wounded. Mia resembled a wounded animal and Holly J suddenly wanted to kiss her to see just how much of a whore Mia was.

Mia started to scoot away as the strawberry blonde crawled forward. She backed into the wall and began to shake as Holly J crawled into her lap. The kiss was unexpected and hard. There was teeth biting into flesh and Mia could feel her lips swell and bruise. She gasped when cold hands moved under her shirt and over her stomach. The thought that people might walk in seemed to be completely out of their minds. Mia returned the kiss, pushing Holly J onto the floor.

"Let me go," she growled.

"Not a fucking chance," Mia said and pressed her groin hard into Holly J's. Holly J struggled when Mia pinned her wrists about her head with one hand as the other worked her skirt up over her hips. Mia swiped her finger tips along the wet crotch of Holly J's pink panties.

"And I'm the whore," she chuckled. Holly J gasped loudly when Mia's fingers plunged into her. The cotton of her panties added an extra texture which made her squirm with delight.

"You like this don't you, slut?" Mia hissed while thrusting her fingers roughly in and out of the other girl.

"N….No, I hate this, I hate you," Holly J spat, but her glazed over eyes, hard nipples and wet slit gave her away.

"Liar, but then again that's what you're good at," Mia purred. She leaned down and captured Holly J's lips, biting down hard on her tender, lower lip. Holly J squealed and her hips bucked with pleasure. Mia tasted the blood. Holly J whimpered.

"Dirty…fu…fucking…slut," Holly J accused and her eyes went wide when Mia's thumb pressed against her clit.

"I'm not the one getting fucking in the bathroom, you are," Mia smiled.

Holly J licked her bleeding lip and the tears gathered in her eyes as she came. She felt embarrassed, ashamed and at the same time, she felt wonderful. Her slender body shook in the aftermath. Mia gave her a gentle kiss this time. They knew that neither would spread this tale. The brunette pulled away and the two went their separate ways. Holly J's soiled panties made her think of Mia all day and she yearned for more.


End file.
